Giglio del Ragno
by theselfproclaimedgreatest7
Summary: He hated her. He hated her so much. Why did she lie? Dammit. But the feelings were still there, it will never disappear. "I miss you, Lily." femOCxAdult!Reborn
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm gonna be the world's strongest hitman!"_

_A giggle._

_"How? When you can't even defeat me? I'm even a girl no less."_

_Her companion, a boy with spiky black hair blushed, his pride damaged._

_"J- just you watch! One day, I'll defeat you and let us see who will be laughing by then!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"I know."_

_"Eh?"_

_A breeze passed by, the girl closed her eyes, hiding the beautiful cerulean color. Her hair flowed to the direction of the breeze. For a moment, the boy thought that the girl was actually pretty, but he would never tell her that._

_"I said I know." she opened her eyes and looked at him, "I know that you will become strong someday and you will be reborn as another person. A kind of person that you have been wishing to become."_

_The boy spluttered. His female companion never acted this way before which made him a bit happy but also embarrassed. He looked at the white lilies below him, hiding his blush._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"N-nothing!"_

_"Ehhhh~? Tell me~."_

_"I- I said it was nothing!"_

_The girl grinned and tackled the boy to the ground, tickling him._

_"Ah! Stop! Ahaha... stop! Lily!"_

_The girl, Lily, just grinned and continued tickling him._

_"haha...alright, alright... haha... I'll tell you...!"_

_Lily grinned and got off him, sitting in front and told him with a cheery voice, "I win again!" to which the boy muttered, "Yeah, yeah."_

_"So," she crossed her legs. "what's wrong?"_

_The boy blushed again and contemplated on what words to say which left him stammering and doing confusing hand gestures. Lily seemed to sense his distress and smiled._

_"It's okay. I was just teasing you."_

_Lily picked one of the flowers beneath her, the flowers which name was the same as hers._

_In the end, he never told her. He never told her how pretty and cute she was._

**_He never got the chance to tell her of how much he liked her._**

* * *

Somewhere in Italy where there were a lot of lilies, a form of a man is found standing in the middle alone, with a lily in his hand. He twirled it around, remembering a nostalgic yet hurtful memory. He was dressed in a black suit with yellow undershirt beneath, his tie neatly placed and black pants that showed no rustled lines. He was also wearing a black fedora that had an orange band around it. His curly sideburns swayed a bit with the wind. Surprisingly, his chameleon that was usually perched on his shoulder was nowhere to be seen.

He twirled the lily in his hand and whispered, "I miss you, Lily."

* * *

In the Vongola HQ, a certain Vongola Decimo wandered around the hallways, passing by all the picture frames with a certain green chameleon on his hands. A frown displayed clearly on his face. Looking at him now, he was no longer the same dame-Tsuna that his classmates and schoolmates called him but a grown-up, powerful, refined mafia boss thanks to a certain sadistic home tutor hitman. Not to mention that his looks would make most women swoon. Damn, puberty hit him hard.

He saw his right-hand man and went to him.

"Hayato, have you seen Reborn?"

Hayato turned around, surprised.

"Oh, Juudaime! Good day and no, I haven't. I'm sorry."

Tsuna waved his hand in a 'no' manner, "No, no. It's okay. It's just that he left Leon in my office and I can't find him anywhere."

Hayato frowned, "Maybe he would show up later."

Tsuna looked down at the chameleon on his hands and said, "I hope so."

Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't sure of what was the feeling in his stomach. It wasn't hyper intuition, just his gut. He hopes that nothing wrong would happen.

* * *

**This is only the first chapter so please tell me of what your opinion is. And also...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**11 YEARS AGO**

Namimori is known in the underworld for it's residents that are mostly retired assassins and mafiosi. Tanaka Rei is one of them. He was a very well-known assassin in the underworld and was called the "Bloody Joker". He was also a childhood friend of the world's greatest hitman, Reborn. Not that anyone would know. He currently runs a coffee shop with the help of his only employee, Shiragawa Ryota. Though the boy was only at high school and only goes to his part-time job after school or weekends, he does his duty right. To Tanaka, it was nice to have some extra hands than do all the things alone.

It was one wednseday morning that he was visited by an infant. Not just any infant, it was Reborn. He never thought he would see him again. Well, not after another friend of theirs, who they both loved more than just any other friend, was announced dead.

"Chaos, Alonzo. Long time no see."

"...Leon?"

All was silent as Tanaka, whose real name was Alonzo, brewed an espresso which the adult in an infant's body asked for. After it was done, he served it to Reborn who accepted it gladly.

"So, how's life been doing?" Tanaka mentally slapped himself for asking a very obvious question. Why would he ask a _hitman_ about how he has been doing? But then, he couldn't help it, the silence was suffocating him.

"As fine as any hitman's life would be." the infant took a slurp from his cup and savored the taste momentarily. It was then that Tanaka noticed the chameleon on his fedora that seemed to look straight at him.

"What's with the chameleon?"

Reborn petted the reptile on top of his fedora before answering, "His name is Leon."

Tanaka blinked before yet asking another question. "You named it after your real name?"

Reborn just shrugged. "People call me Reborn anyways."

"Where did you get him?"

"She gave him to me."

Tanaka clamped his mouth shut. He just brought up a bad topic.

Reborn took another sip before asking. "By the way Alonzo, now that I know that you're actually here in Namimori, I'll be visiting here time to time with my student and his guardians."

Tanaka wiped an empty glass in his hand. "Student?"

"The next Vongola heir Nono asked me to train."

"Ah."

Reborn put the empty cup back on the table. "I'll be going then. I still have to go to Italy."

Tanaka raised an eyebrow. "To Italy? Why?"

"I'm going to visit Lily."

Then Tanaka remembered, it was Lily's death anniversary. The death anniversary of his childhood friend that he had loved along with Reborn. He remembered how he and Reborn would always fight. He remembered the first time he called Reborn as his love rival. He remembered how melodic Lily's laugh would sound to his ears when he and Reborn fight stupidly.

He remembered the day she died and how his chest ached so much for how many days.

He remembered Reborn who was still Leon by then, screaming while his tears slid down his face uncontrollably.

"Oh."

Then Reborn hopped off the chair and walked out of the shop.

* * *

It was nighttime and rain was pouring down.

"I'll be going then, Tanaka-san."

"Wait."

Shiragawa Ryota stopped on his tracks and turned to face his boss with raised eyebrows.

Tanaka handed him an umbrella. "Borrow this for the meantime. You didn't bring an umbrella with you, right? Just return it tomorrow."

"Thank you. I'll be going then."

"Okay. Thanks for the hard work."

Tanaka turned to arrange a few things before turning the lights off but stopped when he saw something outside and went to check. He grabbed his extra umbrella and went out. What he saw wasn't something at all rather, it was someone. It was a girl who looked like an eighteen years old at most and she was covered in bruises and cuts. Her hair was white though it was slightly dirtied.

White hair. It reminded him of Lily.

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and picked the girl up. Of course he wasn't so heartless to leave a beaten teenage girl under the rain to die.

He went inside his shop and climbed upstairs to his bedroom where he laid the girl on his bed. When he was about to fetch the first aid kit, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Alonzo..." her voice was strained and with shock written all over Tanaka's face, he turned to face the girl. He saw that familiar pair of red eyes that had a gold speck in them half-lidded.

Different emotions build up on his throat. "L- Lily?"

He knew it was impossible but with that same white hair and eyes, he couldn't help but hope.

Hope.

Ever since 'that' day, he believed there was no hope. Not when you're in the mafia.

"Yeah," she croaked. "It's me." and smiled that same goddamn smile.

Tears build up on his eyes and Tanaka-no- Alonzo, never cried so much in happiness in his entire life.

* * *

**AAANND *DRUM ROLL* CHAPTEEERR TWOOO!**

**This chapter sets 11 years ago.**

**Also.**

**Thanks for the reviews from the first chapter!**

**Uhuhu T.T I'm crying of happiness right now like Alonzo.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey, wasn't your eye color cerulean?"_

_"Oh, that? That was my contacts. This is my real eye color."_

_Smile._

_._

_._

_Liar._

_._

_._

_._

_"Did you got into a fight and lost?"_

_She laughed._

_"Silly Leon. If I got into a fight, I would win. This was from my training. T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G!"_

_"Why would you train so hard that you practically look like a mummy now?"_

_She grinned._

_"I just thought that I wouldn't want you to beat me so fast."_

_._

_._

_._

_LIAR._

_._

_._

_._

_"Leon, Alonzo. My family and I am going to an outing for a few days so don't expect that I'm going to be here tomorrow."_

_"No~ don't go, amore! I don't want to be with this weakling._

_"What did you say, you sick pervert! You can't even defeat me!"_

_"Anyone who can't beat il mio amore* is a weakling!"_

_Giggle._

_"Don't worry, Alonzo, I'll be back in a few days."_

_Leon turned to her._

_"You better be! By the time you get back, I'm gonna finally defeat you!"_

_An amused smile._

_"I will look forward to that."_

_(If only I was a little bit more observant back then, would I have seen the sadness in your eyes?)_

_"It's getting dark now, you guys should head back."_

_"How about you?"_

_Another smile._

_"I'm going to stay for a few more minutes. After all, I would miss this place."_

_"Do you need to? It's not like you're not coming back here after your outing with your family."_

_._

_She didn't answer back._

_._

_._

_._

_Don't call them your family dammit. We're the one who is your family._

_Always having your way with words._

_Did you even know how I felt?_

_Stupid._

_Idiot._

_._

_._

_._

_You're really selfish._

* * *

Reborn walked down the path that led to the Vongola mansion with long, smooth strides. It was still early in the morning when the sun was still rising, the birds chirping and the air still a bit cold. He left yesterday and stayed overnight at a hotel that was near the place he visited and came back now since he left his partner/weapon at the office of his former-student-now-boss. He saw the huge gates getting nearer and nearer until he was in front of it and the security let him enter after identifying it was him.

"_Bentornato, signore Reborn.*_"

He nodded back at the guards and continued his way through the doors of the mansion. While climbing up the stairs, he mentally wondered of how his former student was faring of taking care of the green chameleon while he was gone yesterday.

_I'm going to tor- tutor him again if he even fails to take care of one reptile._

He stopped in front of the doors to the office. He knocked and when he heard the familiar "come in", he turned the knob and entered.

To say that Reborn was surprised is a mistake, though he hid it well.

_How? I haven't even felt his presenc-_

His eyes narrowed.

_Come to think of it now, this person is not emitting his presence. He must be strong. To hide most of his presence like that of a ghost's._

There, in front of Tsuna's table was a person wearing a gray cloak with it's hood up facing away from Reborn. Then the person turned and Reborn was a bit disappointed that he couldn't see the person's face since it was shadowed by the huge hood but was shocked when he finally noticed that Leon was perched on the person's head(hood :p), sleeping comfortably. Leon perked up at hearing the door open and saw that it was him then went back to sleep, not even bothered that it was Reborn who just entered.

Now _that _was new.

"Oh, Reborn! Where were you yesterday?" Tsuna stood up from his chair and walked in front of him.

"Somewhere."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Without Leon?"

"Just a visit to some place. Nowhere important."

"Uhuh..." Tsuna nodded, uncertain. Why wouldn't he? Reborn always and he means _always _brought the chameleon with him wherever he was for as long as he always see him.

"Besides, _dame-_Tsuna, I am the world's strongest hitman. I can still protect myself even without Leon." he showed him a gun and that made the uncertain feeling in Tsuna subside a bit, _only _a bit. His intuition was kind of telling him that there were more than that but he paid no mind to it since it wasn't anything dangerous.

"So, who're you?" Reborn looked at the hooded person who still has the green chameleon on his hood. The other didn't answer back and just looked at him with his face still covered by the huge hood. Reborn was about to get annoyed when Tsuna butted in.

"Oh! Sorry, Reborn. This is a friend of Tanaka-san. He doesn't speak but he is greatly well-known in the mafia." Tsuna leaned on Reborn's ear. "He's 'Giglio del Ragno'."

Reborn's eyes narrowed. He remembers the time when Gokudera told him and Tsuna about the assassin about a few days ago.

* * *

_"Reborn-san, Juudaime." the storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato, nodded curtly to the both of them. "I have received a report from Hibari that an assassin that appeared 10 and a half years ago caught his interest. He noticed that this assassin only assassinates the people who go against the Vongola and what's more is that despite that it started a long time ago, Hibari only noticed him now. No one knows the assassin's appearance since he always wore a cloak to hide his face with the hood." Tsuna was in his thoughts for a moment before he spoke._

_"Then, who is this assassin?"_

_"They call him 'Giglio del Ragno'"_

_"'Spider Lily', huh." Tsuna felt like there was something with the name but his hyper intuition wasn't acting up. He felt like there was something he needed to know but it was probably just him._

_"Yes. They called him that since he always leave a spider lily to each person he has assassinated."_

_Tsuna tries to ignore it but he felt like he was supposed to know something._

_._

_._

_._

_The feeling was gone when the next day came and completely forgot about it._

* * *

Tsuna scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I didn't think that he would be a friend of Tanaka's."

"Rei's here?"

Tsuna nodded. "He was found by Ryohei in an alley of the city. He was bleeding rapidly but was still conscious. The 'Giglio del Ragno' was there and Ryohei at first thought that he was an enemy so he attacked him but Tanaka told him that he was a friend of his and then Ryohei brought the two of them along to treat Tanaka's wounds here."

Reborn hummed then neared the hooded person and held his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you then, 'Giglio del Ragno'. As I supposed you already know, I'm Reborn, the world's strongest hitman."

'Giglio del Ragno' first pulled out a white board that was _messily _written with, "Just call me Ragno" and then also held out one of his hands that was covered with black leather gloves for the handshake.

* * *

_"The fuck is this?"_

_"Language, Leon!"_

_"THIS is your handwriting?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"It's horrible. Even a monkey can write better than this."_

_"Hey!"_

* * *

**il mio amore* - my love**

**Bentornato, signore Reborn* - Welcome back, sir Reborn.**

**IIIIIII'MMM SSOOOOOOOORRRRRRRY!**

**I sincerely apologize for the late update!**

**School just ended and all so I was so _so _busy making my projects before the deadline came. Summer is coming but I don't know if I can update during my stay to somewhere far _far_ away from the city. I hope I can make it up to you with this chapter.**

**Also...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tanaka stretched himself and released a refreshed breath. He checked his abdomen that was previously stabbed to see a faint scar. He mentally noted to himself to better be careful next time because _damn _it hurt. Well, what's done is done. Injuries must be made if he has to protect his _amore* _at all times. He'd be damned if he even ever let a hair on her damaged. He turned to the Vongola sun guardian.

"Thanks a lot, Ryohei. You really saved me there."

Ryohei returned, with a grin, "I'm glad I could be of extreme help."

Well, at least he doesn't shout anymore.

Tanaka mentally thanked the sun guardian's fiancee for making him lower the volume of his voice. He remembered when he met him 11 years ago, his eardrums were almost damaged. Love is very powerful in it's own way indeed. Speaking of the fiancee...

"Ryohei, how's Hana doing? It's been a year since I've been here in Italy." his voice then changed that to a sly one. "Also, how is the '_s_' part in your relationship, hmm?"

"Ahaha, she's doing fine. Also, we're getting married in 3 months and we decided to wait until then."

Ah, his boldness is still there...wait, what?

"_What?_"

"I said that she's doing fine and we're getting married in 3 months."

Rei was speechless. His expression made him look like a stoned fish.

"Eh? What's wrong, Tanaka-san?"

_A person who is a lot younger than me gained a fiancee, who loves him dearly though a bit aggressive, much earlier than me. A person who is a lot younger than me is getting married much earlier than me._

"Tanaka-san?"

_Yet I, myself, still haven't made my love of my life mine. At this rate, I- I'm gonna remain single until I turn old and wrinkly! Nooo! I will never allow that! NEVER!"_

"Tanaka-san!"

Rei received a punch in the face and was knocked out cold. So much for being the infamous "Bloody Joker".

"Eh? Did I hit too hard?"

Ah, the Vongola's sun guardian's destructive self is still there it seems.

* * *

Tsuna, Reborn, and Ragno(who still has the green chameleon on his head/hood) walked down the corridor that led to the Vongola's infirmary to see how Rei was currently doing. When they arrived in front of the door however, they heard some loud, muffled noises including some occasional shouting.

"THAT FUCKING HURT, YOU BRAT!"

"LIKE I EXTREMELY SAID EARLIER, I AM EXTREMELY SORRY!"

"TONE DOWN YOUR GODDAMN VOICE, YOU'RE MAKING MY EARS BLEED! And here I thought that you finally got rid of that habit!"

"Ah! I did it again, sorry. But you're the one who shouted first, Tanaka-san!"

"Like hell I did!"

The rest was then muffled and Tsuna practically sweat dropped. Rei, since his first meeting with his sun guardian when they were still in middle school, never remained okay with Ryohei in each moment together. Like when they strike a conversation to each other and then the other would say something that would somehow trigger something in the other's mind then a fight would somehow start, usually one-sided. Get it? No? Then screw it.

Tsuna knocked but it went unnoticed when the shouting from the other side did not cease. He then decided to just open the door.

"Next time, just shake me a bit! You don't punch someone in the face just to get his attention when calling them is not enough!"

"U-uhm..." Tsuna tried to make them notice him but his voice was meek compared to their shouting.

"But the last time I extremely did that, you almost choked me to extreme death!"

Tsuna looked at Reborn at his side for help but the fedora wearing man only said, "You're the boss Tsuna. Do it yourself." and Ragno just remained silent behind him.

"It's because you were shaking me with too much strength! Also, since when is death extreme?!"

"Everything extreme is extreme!"

"You're not making any sense!" Rei then pulled out a dagger. "Maybe a hit or two on your head might bring you some sense." and he threw the dagger but attempting to hit the other with the pommel* part.

Of course, Ryohei dodged thanks to his reflexes and the dagger flew to Tsuna but thanks to his hyper intuition, he sidestepped just in time. There was a loud crunch and a thud. Ragno unfortunately was hit, everyone guessed since they can't see his face, in the nose. Leon woke up and landed next to him. Everyone was silent and when they saw a lot of blood starting to pool, everyone panicked except Reborn. Though Rei reacted first.

"Oh my-! Ragno!"

"R-R-Ra- Ragno-san!"

"EXTREME!"

And Reborn just sighed and tilted his fedora. Mentally noting to himself to punish Tsuna for stuttering.

Suddenly, Ragno sat up and held out a white board that has a messy writing though it was a bit bloodied. "_I'm fine._" with blood still flowing out of his possibly-nose.

Tsuna and Rei shouted. "No, you aren't!"

"EXTREME!"

* * *

Rei sighed in relief. How could he be careless as to hit his love with his own dagger? At least it wasn't the blade part that hit. That would've been worse but _still._

Reborn(finally with Leon on his shoulder), Tsuna and Ryohei left since they have some things to do and left him and Ragno in the infirmary. It was silent until Ragno _spoke. _Soft and melodic just as he remembers.

"It's hot." and removed her hood.

"Wait-! The cameras-!"

"It's fine, I used some of my mist flames."

Her hair was black -_not white-_ and her eyes are cerulean -_not red with specks of gold in them-_.

"...Lily."

"Hmm?"

"You already met Reborn, right?"

"Yeah, the hitman."

Rei hesitated. "Did... did you feel anything familiar?"

Lily paused and furrowed her eyebrows in thought then nodded. "Yeah."

Rei felt his mouth dry from his nervousness and his chest was beating so fast.

Lily continued. "He kind of has that aura that practically screams that his dangerous like those men from action movies. To be honest, he looked kind of cool despite he has a green chameleon with him. The chameleon was cute though! I think he liked me since he loves sleeping on my head. Why do you ask?"

He let out a breath, now realizing that he was holding it in. "Nothing."

He was supposed to be sad that she doesn't remember. He was supposed to not feel at all relieved.

Yet he felt _happy._

He's so _so selfish._

He didn't want a certain fedora-wearing man to find out.

He didn't want Reborn to find out.

He didn't want _Leon _to find out.

_She's mine. Mine, mine, mine- dammit._

Re- Alonzo breathed deeply.

_She's no one's. _He reminded to himself. _She's no one's._

He really _really _felt guilty for being so selfish.

.

.

.

_Lily belongs to no one._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_"Alonzo,"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"...are you hiding something from me?"_

_Alonzo put down the wine glass he was wiping with a cloth and chuckled in amusement._

_"There's no way I can, Leon. Even if I do, I doubt I can keep hiding it for so long."_

_._

_"It's time for me to go, thanks for the espresso."_

_Alonzo smiled._

_"Anytime, Leon."_

_There was a jingle as the door to the cafe was opened before it closed._

_Alonzo's smile dropped._

_"Are you sure about this, Lily?"_

_Lily then appeared, still with white hair and eyes color red with golden specks._

_She smiled._

_(But it was a sad smile.)_

_"I'm sure."_

_._

_._

_._

_I'm sorry, Leon.  
_

* * *

**amore* - love**

**pommel* - it is the rounded knob found on the end of the dagger's handle. It is located right at the bottom extension below the dagger's grip.**

**Aaannddd, I think that's it. I'm so sleepy now so I'm not sure if everything is correct and all. Please point out if you see any mistakes. Also, I changed the summary so please tell me if it's better than the last one or if it sucks like shit.**

**P.S. I was kinda sad that there were only a few reviews from the last chapter. Did it suck or was there not much? Hopefully this chapter would be much better. Ciao~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back! Wait, what are gonna do with that baseball bat? Hey! Wait! No! Ouch! Stop- Ow! And listen to me first! Ow!**

_**After a few**_** _hours..._**

***covered in blood and bruises* okay first, I told you guys before in chapter 3 that I would be going to somewhere far from the city to spend my summer vacation. Don't get me wrong, it's just that I had to help take care of my grandma. She's slowly weakening you see and I can't refuse because I _care_. I told you that I was not sure if I could update also because I was in a _very _small town and there are _barely_ any internet connection and stuffs. So...**

**I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE!**

**...I think that's it- WAIT! I almost forgot(I actually forgot)! The poem/poetry(whatever you call it) below is owned(and created) by me and I would greatly appreciate it if any of you PM me about it before using with my approval.**

**Disclaimer: Uhh... I only own the OCs and the plot -_- ...sadly.**

* * *

_To me, you're my hero._

_You may not think you are._

_But you are._

_You swept me off my feet._

_It's like our roles are switched._

_Instead of me being the man for you, I was the woman._

_Instead of you being the woman for me, you were the man._

_I used to believe that it was fate that made me brought to you._

_But I'm not sure anymore._

_It's like your fate yourself._

_Always with me but I never noticed._

_You're the beautiful white flower and I'm just the grass._

_You brightened me up in this dark, cruel world._

_You're my hero._

_My flower._

_._

_._

_._

_My love._

* * *

Alonzo watched Lily rest. Her black hair was spread on the sides of her head. Her eyes were closed, hiding the cerulean color of her eyes from the world to see. She had removed her cloak before she lied down, since she was getting a bit hot wearing the thick cloak around her, especially that she had to cover her face with it.

"_Hey Rei-sa– I mean Rei, why do I have to cover my face?"_

_"__Oh… uh… about that… it's to keep you safe."_

_"__Why? It's hot wearing all these especially with the mask, can't I just use the hood to shadow it?"_

_"__Not until you can properly use your mist flames."_

Well, at least it wasn't completely a lie. The other reason was because she had asked him to keep her secret about being alive from Reborn A.K.A. Leon before she had sealed her own memories but she didn't tell him that her appearance would change. It surprised him of course.

"–ei… -Rei… Rei!"

His head shot up and he was met with the sight of Lily awake and had sat up, she had a worried expression on her face.

"You okay?"

Alonzo blinked, then blinked again. "What? Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm okay."

The female still looked unconvinced but let it pass.

"Did you need something?"

"Oh, I was just about to tell you that I'm getting a bit hungry." As if on cue, a loud growl was heard.

_Grrooowwwllll~_

"…"

"…okay, maybe not a bit."

Alonzo chuckled. "Then let's go grab something to eat."

Lily swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood. She grabbed her cloak that was on the table beside the bed and wore it around her. She then put up her hood and as they about to leave, the door suddenly slammed open. It was Ryohei, smiling brightly like the sun he is.

"Are guys going somewhere? It's extremely dinner time."

Lily held up a white board that was messily written with: _No, we were just about to grab some food._

Ryohei grinned. "I'll lead you to the extreme dining room!"

* * *

When they arrived, there was no one there but various types of foods were already served. Lily inhaled the scent and was practically drooling under her hood. Ryohei led them to their seats, "The others will soon come. For now, we'll just have to wait for them to arrive."

They waited for about a minute or two and it took most of Lily's willpower to not grab some random food and stuff it in her mouth. _Damn it, I'm hungry already!_ As if on cue, the door was slammed open to reveal all the Vongola members except the cloud guardian.

"Oh! Tanaka-san!" Takeshi grinned widely at the maroon haired man.

"Ah, sushi brat." At that, Takeshi laughed.

"You still call me that! I'm already turning 24!"

"Meh, you're still a brat. And no way am I going to stop calling you sushi, sushi brat."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro laughed. "That just shows how old he is."

A tick mark appeared on Alonzo's head. "You're a hundred years too early to try and insult me, pineapple brat."

A tick mark also appeared on the Vongola's mist guardian's head. "Ho~? So you're saying that you're in your hundreds? Kufufufu,"

"Mukuro-sama…" an all too familiar meek voice was heard.

"That's extremely extreme." Just as Ryohei finished, he was met with a punch by Alonzo.

"*yawn* Yare~ yare~, ore-sama is too great to be involved on this childish fights."

By now Lily was munching down some food. Who cares? After all, the others have already _arrived._ Plus, she can hide her presence so no one would notice.

"Good evening, Tanaka-san." Hayato greeted. When he first met the older man, he had immediately respected him when Reborn said that Rei was one of his closest old friends.

Reborn just tipped his fedora and nodded at Rei and the other nodded back.

They soon went to their respective seats, though they were still arguing.

Tsuna just sweat dropped at his guardians and friends antics. He sighed. "Good evening Tanaka-san and Ragno-san. I see that you're hungry already."

The others whirled their heads to the direction of the cloaked person who paused in his eating and snapped his head up. Then, said cloaked person raised a white board that has messy words written on it.

_Can't help it._

Hayato then voiced out. "Uh… Tenth, who is he?" The others were paying attention now.

Tsuna smiled and introduced the cloaked person. "Everyone, this is Ragno. You may know him as the infamous 'Giglio del Ragno'."

.

.

.

"The– the infamous 'Giglio del Ragno'?! Tenth! Don't you think it's dangerous for us if he is here?! Also, why is he eating with us?!"

"Maa, maa, calm down, Hayato. I'm sure there's a good reason for this."

"Kufufufu, now this is interesting."

"Mukuro-sama…"

"Yare~ yare~,"

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Don't worry, Hayato. Ragno is a close friend of Tanaka." Said person nodded.

"If anything goes wrong involving Ragno, I will take responsibility."

"O- okay then. B- but only because the tenth said so." Then silence ensued if it weren't for Lily's spoon clacking every time it touched the plate.

_Clack._

_Clack._

_Clack._

"Agh! Damn it!" Hayato shouted and it caught everyone's attention including Lily's's who had paused again in her eating. "You!" he pointed at her. Underneath the hood, Lily raised a brow. "How can you eat properly with that huge hood on?! Can you even see?!" it was true. Her hood was that unbelievably huge that it covered her whole face.

Lily tilted her head, indicating to the others that she was thinking. Then she held up a white board.

_I'm just that awesome that I defy logic, takoyaki._

Though the words weren't spoken and the other's face was covered, Hayato somehow got this feeling that the other was smirking at him and that ticked him off. Beside him, Mukuro was grinning like the creep he was.

"Kufufu,"

Furious, Hayato turned to him. "What are you laughing at, creepy pineapple?!" Due to him moving too fast, he accidentally bumped his hand to a plate and it flew to the lightning guardian's face. Pissed, Lambo grabbed a random plate and threw it at Hayato.

"EXTREME!" and it was an all out food fight.

Reborn just sighed and continued eating his food, magically not hit by any flying food.

Tsuna just face palmed while muttering under his breath about more paper works when he saw a wall blew up because of Hayato's dynamites that he had put inside the food before throwing it.

Meanwhile Lily was happily munching her food while protecting it from other incoming flying foods. Beside her, Alonzo just huffed and muttered, "Immature brats." Then he found his face hit by a plate that was filled with salmon. Lily giggled mentally at the sight of his face. "RAAHHH! BRING IT ON BRATS!"

* * *

"Those goddamn brats. I'll definitely get them someday." Alonzo spitefully muttered. He had just finished taking a shower to scrub all the stains that had stick to him and was now going to Lily's room. Tsuna had given them separate rooms earlier much to Alonzo's slight disappointment.

Huffing, Alonzo knocked on the door to Lily's room. At first, he only heard silence then there were quick shuffles on the other side. "It's just me," then the sound of shuffles stopped and he heard a muffled, "_come in_,"

Alonzo opened the door and he was met at the sight of Lily not wearing her cloak and was sitting on the bed facing him wearing a black shirt and gray pants. She had removed her gauntlets revealing hands that had weird, black marks. At the center of each palm was a circle with weird lines around it like roots from a tree and ended at the edges of her palms.

Alonzo sat beside her on the bed, "Is it hurting again?"

Lily looked at her hand with a frown, "It did earlier, but it's fine now." She then raised her head and faced Alonzo with a grin, "by the way, dinner was fun."

Alonzo sighed, "A rowdy bunch, aren't they?"

"They were. Though," Lily put her index finger under her chin in thought. "I didn't see any cloud guardian." She plopped down on her bed, causing it to bounce under her weight and giggled to herself. "I like this bed, it's soft!"

Ignoring what she said at the last part, Alonzo replied. "Ah, him. He doesn't like crowds and prefers to stay at the west wing all day if there are no missions. He really fits the description of the aloof cloud." Then, an image of Kyoya popped in his mind saying '_kamikorosu_', "Actually, it's better that you don't meet him. He's on a higher level of a troublesome brat."

Lily placed her head on the pillow, "*yawn* okay."

"And don't open the door when someone knocks and you don't have your cloak on."

"M'kay."

"Don't ever speak to anyone, not even a sound."

"Yes yes."

"Anything can happen without me with you so take care of yourself."

"…"

With a questioning look on his face, Alonzo turned to look beside him and found himself at the sight of Lily already asleep with the side of her face against the pillow. Smiling to himself, he gently tugged the blankets under her to put over her body without waking her up. He looked at the peaceful look of Lily's sleeping face and found himself leaning closer before he stopped himself and walked away with his hair shadowing his eyes. He opened the door then stepped outside and closed the door behind him softly. With a grim face, he left to return to his room.

* * *

_Lily, who still had her memories, inhaled the aroma of the espresso that Alonzo had made for her before she took a sip. "Still have the same taste as the one I have taught you long ago, I see." She gently placed the cup down. "You didn't improve it?"_

_With a puzzled expression, Alonzo asked, "Why would I? I mean, the taste is already great that I don't know how to make one that would taste any better. My café is so popular in the whole Namimori that even tourists come here almost every day. Also, it's already the most popular here. Even Leon gave compliments."_

_Somehow, there was a weird glint in Lily's eyes. "Tell you what, I'm going to give you some tips."_

_After a few hours, evening_

_Alonzo took a sip and his face brightened. "The taste is…" he contemplated on what word he should use._

_In front of him, Lily looked at him in amusement. "You mean 'better'?"_

_Alonzo whipped his head to her. "It's more than better!"_

_Giggling, Lily told him, "Though you couldn't get the exact one, I guess this will do." Smiling, she added. "Let Leon have a taste the next time he visits."_

_The next day, early in the morning_

_Leon/Reborn, still in his infant form, inhaled the aroma of the espresso that Alonzo made for him and noticed something different. _It's not poison but… _He took a sip and his face was filled with slight surprise._

_"__So? How is it?" Alonzo waited for an answer._

_"__It's… much better. It's great."_

_Alonzo grinned. "Thanks."_

_Leon continued to enjoy his drink until he noticed something._

_"__Alonzo,"_

_"__What?"_

_"__Isn't that a woman's boots?"_

_For a moment, Alonzo thought that his heart stopped beating and he forced himself to relax before Leon could notice. He glanced at Lily's boots near the stairs and mentally punched himself for not hiding it last night. What's more is that said female was currently sleeping upstairs._

_Chuckling, Alonzo answered. "What? Are you turning blind now, Leon?"_

_"__No, I'm just asking." Leon answered with a glare._

_"__I know I know," he had an amused smile on his face, "you can't expect me not having needs sometimes, do you?"_

_"…__no."_

_"__See? You also did this kind of things before too, didn't you?"_

_"__I did. It's just that…" Leon inwardly sighed. "You're not the kind of guy to 'do this kind of things'."_

_Alonzo laughed, despite the lump in his throat. "A lot can happen in a few years, Leon." Then he caught sight of the green chameleon looking at him. It's as if the reptile knows everything and Alonzo just smiled at it and gave it a mini chocolate cake, knowing it was it's favorite as Lily had told him before. When he didn't hear Leon/Reborn say any more, he turned and continued to his work._

_It wasn't just because Lily told him not to tell._

_It was because deep inside him, there's another him that doesn't want the fedora wearing man/infant to know._

_Another him that was selfish._

* * *

_Ah, suddenly it's raining red._

_Covering your sweet white color with its own._

_You still stood there, unwavering._

_Then the rain ended and you were left bathed with red._

_Ah, my hero, my flower, my love, I have something to say to you._

_I'm not sure anymore if I still see you as my hero._

_Because right now, I feel like I'm turning into a villain._

_._

_._

_._

_And villains can't have heroes._


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been too long T^T I'M SSSOOOOORRRYYY! Yeah. "Real Life" problems, that I will tell you since it would take too long to explain every single detail -_- please understand. Problems came in one after the other and I don't even know why anymore :/ so little by little, I wrote this chapter whenever I had time to do so and... yeah. I think that's it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* sadly I don't own anything except for this story D:**

**Beta'd by buttereigazaki9**

* * *

_"Hmm..." They observed her. Observing every inch of her restrained form that was filled with many wires attached to many parts of her body._

**I_t w_As** **_sIc_Ke_N_I_n_g_._**

_Then, one of them neared and injected some kind of fluid in her arm. At first, there was just some tickling sensation but it slowly turned itchy until she felt like her very own soul was burning and she screamed from the immense pain as she snapped her eyes close in reflex._

_**I**_**t _wA_s h_E__l_L.**

_A man who looked like a person who has higher authority, told one of the scientist, "Inject another one."_

_**No.**_

_Almost immediately, a scientist who was in charge in checking her condition through the machine that was attached to the wires, protested._

_"But sir! If we give her another one, there will be only 10% percent chance that she will survive!"_

_The man looked at him in an almost intimidating way. "Are you disobeying me?"_

_Frightened, the man looked down, preferring to just look at the floor than make any eye contact with the other. "No, I'm sorry sir."_

**_NO!_**

_Another fluid was injected in her neck but she hardly ever noticed it because right now, all she could feel was pain, that's it. But after a few seconds, she felt the added effects as her eyes snapped open wide. So wide that she thought it would pop out from it's sockets. How can it be even more painful than it already is?_

**_Stop! STOP IT!_**

_The machine suddenly made a very loud noise but she couldn't distinguish what sound it made. She could care less about her surroundings as she felt something wet trickling down from her eyes._

_"Critical! Critical!"_

_Her sight blurred._

_And just for a moment..._

**sHe**** D****_Ied._**

* * *

"Believe me, Decimo. Ragno is trustworthy enough." said Alonzo.

Currently, they were in the meeting room of the Vongola headquarters, discussing about allowing Ragno to join the Vongola family. So far, all the guardians agreed except for Hayato and Kyoya. Lambo was also not there as he was in Rome with Ipin, doing a mission.

"But Juudaime! He's an assassin that we don't know anything much about!"

"Hn. I want to fight him first."

The storm guardian was overthinking like always while the cloud guardian was just pissed off that he only found out about Ragno when the said person made his appearance for almost eleven years ago. It didn't help that the person was just under his nose as Alonzo has been friends with the other since forever. In short, Hayato was just worrying over some possible problems while Kyoya was just pissed and wanted to beat all his frustrations to someone, preferably the person called 'Ragno'.

Hearing their answers, the others sweat dropped except Reborn who just sighed.

_They have completely different reasons!_

They have been at this for a while and as they continued on, Ragno was just at the other end of the table, silently listening. Though they brought 'him' with them, they somehow forgot about 'him' along the way in their supposedly heated discussion. Ragno didn't mind about it as 'he' was used to people tending to forget about him if their attention was shifted. 'He' just had that effect on people except for Alonzo.

"How about we hear what Ragno has to say in this." said Alonzo.

Slightly surprised, everyone's attention shifted and looked at Ragno's way, they realized that they forgot that 'he' was also in the room though others didn't show it (like Reborn and Kyoya, they're too cool for that).

Ragno calmly sipped from 'his' tea before 'he' "voiced out" 'his' opinion by pulling out a white board with 'his' usually messy handwriting. _"You can interrogate me if that is what you want but I won't give you all of the details. As for the cloud guardian, I can accept a spar if that can cool you down."_

Almost immediately, Kyoya stood and whipped out his tonfas as he got into his fighting position, "Come at me, herbivore."

The said "herbivore" stood up but as 'he' was about to leap over the obviously expensive table to attack the other, 'he' was stopped by the Vongola Decimo.

**"No fighting during a meeting."** Tsuna said in his Boss mode. He wasn't going to allow any fights to occur in the meeting room ever _again_. The first few times after he was declared as the Vongola boss, his guardians would start a fight during meetings. It was mostly no thanks to a certain pineapple head every time it happened. Properties would be destroyed as a result. The vases, tables, even _walls. _And the paperwork! _Oh god_ those horrid, evil paperwork. Just thinking about it sends shivers to his spine. **"You can fight freely as you wish after this meeting ends and it should be in the training room."** Beside him, Reborn smirked as he pulled down the front of his fedora while the chameleon on his shoulder flicked it's tongue. He had done well on training his previously '_dame_' student.

Wordlessly, Hibari hid back his weapons and sat back, not at all pleased. He couldn't disobey Tsuna when the other is in Boss mode. Meanwhile, Ragno also sat back down.

Tsuna sighed as he stopped his Boss mode, relieved that he didn't need to do some extra paperwork. "Now that is settled, let's go back to the discussion." he shifted in his seat in a more comfortable position. "As you said before, we, the Vongola, can ask questions to you for us to see if it is alright for you to join in our famiglia." Ragno nodded in confirmation and again pulled out a white board.

_"A few questions may be classified but other than that, you can ask anything."_

"Then I have a question." Ragno directed his sight on Hayato.

"Why did you not go against Vongola for almost eleven years? I mean, according to the information that we gained, you only go against to famiglias that we deem are a threat. Why is that?"

Ragno started to write on 'his' white board with a marker but halted in 'his' actions when 'he' and the others in the room heard a knock from the door before in came a man in a black suit. The badge that was above his breast pocket indicated that he was one of the subordinates of Vongola.

"My deepest apologies for interrupting while you are in an important meeting, boss, sir Reborn and guardians but there is an emergency in one of our bases in Rome that needs your utmost attention."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes as it turned a soft hue of orange. His Hyper Intuition was ringing the moment the man knocked on the door. "What is it?"

The man gulped, he felt unsettled since the information was brought to him. "Half of the main base in Rome was destroyed by an enemy famiglia and we have yet to gather information about the well beings of sir Lambo and Maam Ipin."

Tsuna felt his eyes go wide, the same goes to the other guardians.

_Lambo! Ipin!_

* * *

In an office somewhere in Italy, a man smoked with a cigarette, relaxing as he did so. With a last puff he crunched the tip of the cigarette on a cigarette plate to put the light out. He smirked as he did so.

"Finally, the pawns have been moved."

_**Let the games begin.**_

* * *

**REVIEW! T^T PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**;) until next time ~AnimeKpop7**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Bwahahaha! Lambo-sama is the greatest!"_

_A five year old Lambo walked on top of the street walls being loud as usual. He saw a group of students nearing―well, actually he was the one moving past them―and stopped on his tracks when he heard what they were all snickering about._

_"That dame-Tsuna is as no good as ever!"_

_"He didn't even notice that his wallet is gone!"_

_Lambo caught a glimpse of the wallet in their hand, it had a tuna shape sewed on it. The 5 year old instantly recognized it―it was Tsuna's._

_He didn't understand the anger he felt because he saw Tsuna as his subordinate but he had seen many times how Tsuna had been targeted by bullies and he didn't like it._

_He didn't like them._

_He didn't like their sneers._

_He didn't like their taunts._

_He didn't like their whole being._

**_I_**_**haT**_**e t****_H_****e****_m._**

_Yet he was just a kid. Just one __**measly**__ brat. Yet, like other children, he had a straightforward mind. So he confronted them._

_The cow-suited child jumped off the street wall. The students' backs were turned towards him. He took a deep breath and ― "Hey you!"_

_They all turned._

_"Ha?"_

_"Is that a cow?"_

_"Idiot! It's just a brat!"_

_One kneeled down in front of him. "Hey kid, do you want something?" he sneered. "A candy, maybe?"_

_Lambo gritted his teeth. "Give it back."_

_"Ha?"_

_"The wallet, give it back. It's Tsuna-nii's."_

_"Hmm? Did dame-Tsuna have a little brother?" the boy muttered but shook the thought off. He grinned at the cow-suit wearing boy. "I'm afraid you may have mistaken, kid. This wallet," he gestured to the wallet in his hand, "is mine."_

_Rage filled Lambo's entire being and he jumped forward and sticks himself on the teen's leg._

_"Hey! What are you doing? Get off!" in response, Lambo bit his leg._

_"I said give Tsuna-nii's wallet back!"_

_"Ow! You damn brat!" the teen swung his leg with force and Lambo's grip came loose. The child was thrown to a wall._

_"Hey Ino! He's just a kid!"_

_"He bit me!"_

_His back hurt, Lambo bit back tears in an attempt to not cry. He couldn't get the wallet back…_

_"Hey you," they heard a girl's voice. "What are you doing to the poor child?"_

_The girl had white hair, a creamy white skin, and red eyes. She looked about 18, meaning she was older than the boys. She gently picked up Lambo and suddenly, the child couldn't hold his tears anymore._

_"Tsu-tsuna-nii's wallet *sniff*"_

_Lambo didn't know what the girl did but the next thing he knew, he heard footsteps scrambling away from hearing range. He looked up at the person that was carrying him to see a smiling face. "I got your Onii-chan's wallet." She held up the wallet on her other hand for him to see._

_Lambo brightened, "Arigatou!" deep in him, he didn't know what was wrong with him. He never says thank you to anyone. But this stranger…_

_He felt warmth in his chest._

_There's just something about her…_

_"So Lambo, how about I treat you to some candy store."_

_Lambo's face brightened, forgetting the pain on his back._

_"You're so kind to Lambo-sama! Onee-san!"_

_The girl giggled. "Call me Lily-nee."_

_...he didn't notice that the girl already knew his name._

_Lily…_

**_'I will never forget that name.'_**

* * *

"…Lily"

"…bo? …ambo…Lambo!"

15 year old Lambo snapped his eyes open wide. He was met by the sight of I-pin who had a worried look on her face.

"I…pin?"

Said girl let out a relieved sigh. "You're okay."

Lambo slowly sat up, realizing that he was in some forest and his head throbbed. "What happened?"

"We were ambushed."

Suddenly a flurry of images swam in the Bovino's head as he remembered that they were in Rome sent by Tsuna to check how the base there was doing but just as they arrived, an unknown famiglia attacked.

"You hit your head from the fall. I carried you here."

Lambo looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're at east from the base."

He groaned. "Did you call Tsuna-nii?"

"We lost contact."

"Yare yare." He scratched his head. "He must be worried by now."

* * *

"Takeshi, Ryohei, and Chrome."

The three guardians mentioned by Tsuna in boss mode stood at attention. "Yes boss."

"The three of you go to check on the Rome base. If you see any enemies, capture and interrogate them. Find out what their intention is. Keep me updated as soon as you arrive there. Go!"

"Yes boss." And they quickly left.

"This meeting is adjourned. We will discuss this matter another time."

"Wait, Vongola."

Tsuna turned to Tanaka.

"Me and Ragno will go too. I think we might know something."

The Vongola boss' eyes narrowed. "Why do you say that?"

"We have personal suspicions but I assure you we mean no harm. You know that I already dedicated myself under your orders. I have already sworn omerta."

"…I have trust in you, Tanaka-san but be sure to tell me what you are hiding when you come back."

Tanaka glanced at Ragno to see that the hooded person nodded. "Alright."

"You may go." And they hurriedly did.

"But Juudaime!"

"Omnivore."

"Quiet! I have my own reasons. Hayato, come to my office later." The storm guardian looked unsure but obeyed while the cloud guardian stayed quiet. They couldn't do anything as Tsuna was in boss mode.

* * *

Beside Tanaka, Ragno spoke in a soft voice as there was no one around them. "Rei-san."

"Hm?"

"Do you think it's them?"

"Maybe, but they have been running rampant this past few days and I have this gut feeling."

Lily looked down. "Why do they do this?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

* * *

_…it's starting._

_._

_._

_._

_Someone…save me._

* * *

**Omake:**

"Does your head hurt?" I-pin asked.

Lambo touched the back of his head. "Yeah. I feel dizzy sometimes too."

The female nodded. "We should rest for a while. I'm sure the others will come."

Lambo nodded and he looked at I-pin. Suddenly, he cupped her cheeks. "There's blood…are you hurt?" he asked softly.

Ipin was in a daze when Lambo touched her face and took her a while to process what the other said. "Huh? Oh, uhh-" she was in a blushing mess. "Uh-um-ah no! Not at all!" she slumped down, embarrassed.

All the while, Lambo looked oblivious and remained a bit confused.

Stupid cow.

* * *

**Okay! Yeah xD it's been so long I'm so sorry . But now that it's summer, I think I can update my stories more ufufufu that is all PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

**-theselfproclaimedgreatest7**

**P.S I think my writing skills have become rusty just sharing xD**


End file.
